Young Allies Vol 1 6
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** Professor Kraut ** Hans Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** * * ** *** Sabotage School Items: * * Vehicles: * U-boat | StoryTitle2 = Junior G-Man | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Bobby uses his voluminous reading of detective stories to learn the techniques needed to be a detective, and puts them to good use to help pin-point a confidence man who is trying to swindle $5000 out of the firm of Norman & Randall. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mr. Norman * * ** Mr. Sanders Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** Sabotage School * | StoryTitle3 = The Comet of Doom | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Don Rico | Inker3_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A group of distinguished scientists discover a comet heading for the heart of America, so the Young Allies attempt to track down where it will land, and run smack dab into the clutches of Togo, America's master Japanese spy, who has created a super powerful atom-magnet that is drawing the comet to it! The Young Allies get Togo to confess that there are two plastic jewels he made himself that, if placed within 25' of the Doom Magnet, will eliminate the rays which will cause the magnet to blow up and destroy itself. He further identifies two places: Death Valley and New York, where the jewels can be found. When the boys leave to track down the jewels, Togo sends his men after them to eliminate them before they can succeed in their task. The Young Allies team members assigned to New York begin their search for a jewel Togo said was located in a tunnel, and despite the efforts of New York's finest, succeeds in locating the jewel. The team assigned to find the jewel in Death Valley has succeeded and brings the jewel to the home of Togo, when the Doom Magnet is located, and where the other Young Allies members have returned to from New York. They discover that Togo has a rocket ship ready to take off in order to avoid the doom awaiting America. But quick thinking averts to doom intended upon America and Togo takes the honorable way out by committing suicide. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** , the Master Spy Other Characters: * , guarding subway tunnel * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Young Allies's Clubhouse **** ***** Subway Tunnel at Ninth Avenue ** Murmine Hills, somewhere in the Midwest ** *** **** Ghost City Items: * * * Magnet of Doom Vehicles: * Togo's Rocket Ship | StoryTitle4 = Hiz'onor | Writer4_1 = Lou Paige | Penciler4_1 = Lou Paige | Inker4_1 = Lou Paige | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Lou Paige | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = His Honor, the Mayor, is trying to memorize his speech to give to the voters, and as he does so, solves each of the problems he talks about! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Unnmaed Mayor Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = The Week After Pearl Harbor... | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Don Rico | Inker5_1 = Don Rico | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = The boys go to visit Steve Rogers in the hospital wounded for actions taken on a Pacific desert isle. He relates that the battle and an airfield were lost because American troops didn't have enough planes and tanks. He encourages the boys, and all readers, to buy more war bonds and stamps, which can mean victory. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle6 = Dizzy Doodles | Writer6_1 = Lou Paige | Penciler6_1 = Lou Paige | Inker6_1 = Lou Paige | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Lou Paige | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Emma Supporting Characters: * Gramps Other Characters: * unnamed barber * John * Unnmed monkey * Unnamed doctor * Bert * Bill Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle7 = Dizzy Spells | Writer7_1 = Lou Paige | Penciler7_1 = Lou Paige | Inker7_1 = Lou Paige | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Lou Paige | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:World War II